Talk:Tionishia/@comment-26975530-20150911044219/@comment-26975530-20151014141038
First of all, thanks for even bothering to reply to my long message. My statement was not a commandment, it was just a friendly advice for convenience purposes, quite frankly, I don't think you can even get notified of my replies here if you don't have an account, but I'll respond anyway Smith is known to put things other than bullets in her gun, in ep7 ~11:00 she shot and orc, and after he fell she told him "they're just rubber bullets, but you're pretty tough". So she probably put something strong enough to penetrate Draco's wings. And c'mon man, you seriously don't think Draco's strength would drop from this when that Orc fell down from mere rubber bullets(that didn't even make holes in his body)? And what do you mean "If anything the pain and adrenaline would strengthen her", how would getting shot multiple times get you stronger? Is there something about the series I don't know about for you to be saying this? Getting shot hurts dude, consider yourself lucky if you can even drag yourself after getting shot once Unfortunately, English is my third language, and it could be that I have developed a habit of writing excessively to prevent misunderstandings. But I don't think it's fair for everything I wrote to be removed merely because I'm not fluent, most English speakers are probably not fluent. Sure, edit my text, it's better than nothing It's not "effortlessly" if it was only done after much effort, it's like saying a monster was effortlessly detained by soldier A, when in reality multiple bombs were dropped on said monster. Obviously there was quite the brawl if Draco had this many holes in her wings, so it's not accurate to say "effortlessly" if Tio was only capable of doing it to Draco when she's in an extremely weakened state due to other people intervening, Draco was possibly weak enough for even Kimihito to do the same if he were in Tionishia's place, as I explained from the earlier scene Tio is a truly strong character, but instead of running after Doppel(episode 11) she throwed the heaviest thing she could find, don't you think it's weird that someone this strong would risk ruining big stuff instead of running after the criminal? Unless of course, she knows she can't run too fast because she's too heavy, and your "gliding too fast" argument only strengthens this point, even when they waited in ambush, they could not catch up to Draco and had to shot Draco several times. It hasn't factored in the story only in the same way that Suu's true cognitive abilities haven't factored in the story, this wikia seems to have no problem stating that Suu is very intelligent despite there not being definite proof, and just like you are questioning what I'm saying, Suu's intelligence can also be questioned, but really, it's just a matter of deduction. And even if I'm wrong, again, I really don't think it's too much to at least mention that Draco's wings had holes in them And for sth more relevant to Orcish Orx: Draco at the very least seems to be capable of temporary flight, someone who's only capable of gliding would not be able to glide after jumping in this vertical manner, Draco at the very least had some kind of initial control over flight. But whatever, let's call it gliding. Ground obstacles should not be enough to hold down someone as strong as Tio, she should have been well capable of catching up to Draco and jumping around, but she probably didn't precisely because her weight would hinder her from doing so. Forgive me for saying this, but to be perfectly frank, I find it absolutely baffling that the both of you keep saying that Draco is bulletproof when both of you can clearly see that she was shot. Whatever Smith's method was, Draco's wings were definitely penetrated, and Smith's gun isn't even restricted to bullets, eg at one time she shot 3 tranquilizers at Kimihito, so she might have used some special bullet-like object that penetrated Draco, whatever the case, it's an undisputed fact that Draco clearly had holes in her wings, and I really don't think it's too much to at least mention that Look, I really think that I explained myself pretty well, and I honestly don't get why the both of you think that getting shot several times is such a minor thing, so please expatiate